Talk:Minato Namikaze
A Couple factual notes First of all, I don't know if it is ever stated somewhare late in the manga / anime that Kushina Uzumaki was Minato's wife, I do know as a fact that it was stated she and him had Naruto as a child. but never that they were enggaged, I know this from sources other then the manga itself, but thats becuase I don't know japanese. and if the were married one of them would of gained the others family name,Tales-of-a-fan 21:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Can anyone explain the valid reason for this repeated edit? I asked the editor his reasons for removing it, but he hasn't responded and has continued to engage in removing it without reason. I'm opposed to strait removal of good faith additions to an article without explanation when asked. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 10, 2007 @ 01:41 (UTC) Gamabunta Why is it stated that Minato was the only one who could fully control Gamabunta? We see the two of them at the beginning of the series fighting the demon fox but that's it; also, it can just as easily be assumed that no one can fully control Gamabunta but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate (i.e. with Minato against the demon fox or with Jiraiya against Manda). There's just too little information to make this kind of assumption. Rajrajmarley 00:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Because Jiraiya said he couldn't control Gamabunta, and Gamabunta said himself, only the Fourth was able to get on top of his head (Apparently a sign of dominance. /shrug I don't know)--TheUltimate3 09:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but that's what I'm saying. Gamabunta said that last person who stood on his head was the Fourth (this was in reference to the fact that he had accepted that Naruto was indeed the one who had summoned him). But to say that Minato was the only one who could completely control him is still way out there. Jiraiya did say that he couldn't completely control Gamabunta but what I'm saying is that it's more likely that no one is able to completely control him but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate. Rajrajmarley 18:19, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Shadow clone When was Minato seen using the Shadow clone jutsu? Jacce 06:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) He knows it because he graduated the leaf academy and would needed to know howw to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) minato's kunai what does minato's kunai look like,and in which episode was it shown? :It has never been seen in the anime, just in the manga. First time it was seen was in Chapter 239 page 8 and "seen used" in chapter 244 page 15. Jacce 06:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hold On Minato was not the youngest shinobi to be Hokage in history Sandaime was like twelve as shown in a flashback Minato may not have been the youngest shinobi to be raised to kage level, but he was the youngest hokage. The animeman :Says who? We have no idea how old the Shodai, Nidaime, or Sandaime were when they became Hokage. --ShounenSuki 13:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Minato can use shadow clone technique Just because we haven't seen him use it, it is a fact that he has to be able to use it because he graduated from the academy and needed to know how to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I guest it would be wrong to assume that minato knew senjutsu. :Absolutely. Jacce 06:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) when i'm browsing about naruto in youtube ,isaw a title said yondaimestill alive..... and it show some proof to me :YouTube isen't the best place to look for reliable info. Jacce 13:46, 14 January 2009 (UTC) in the chapter 382 page 4.... jiraiya said the true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies... at the moment jiraiya is looking at hokage's face .... but jiraiya didn't look yondaime's face..... so i think yondaime still alive... what do you think??????